


Eternity

by Tezca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Nothing but the cold hard truth
Kudos: 2





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Drabble night on the r/fanfiction server. The prompt was Eternity

“Well it is what it is Cas. Dad and Uncle had an unhealthy, errotic, codependency thing going on.” Dean shrugged, no hint of scorn or digust. Just acceptance and understanding. 

“Yeah, no shit there. Let’s call it for what it was, pure unadulterated love.” Castiel agreed, Dean nodded. It had been about a month since Sam Winchester left this Earth, “They’re finally able to forever do the Alabama pastime while we…” At this Castiel turned to Dean with a shit eating grin, “Can break 100mph in Baby without your dad yelling at us.”

Silence, then Dean shared the same grin.


End file.
